Baby Shakespeare
Baby Shakespeare is the 4th or 6th BE video in the series, released in 2000. It introduces 12 sight words through poetry and Beethoven music. Video Guide # Baby Shakespeare # Custard the Dragon by ￼Odgen Nash # Opening Titles # ￼Bubbles # 6 children (all girls) sing the ABC song # ￼A boy says Train # Train Poem by Rowena Bennett # ￼Toy Car, Playful Critters/Dizzy Funland, Gearation, and Kinetic Toy (������☸️♋️) section (Music: Rondo A Caprico, Beethoven) # A boy says flower # Bard sniffs a sunflower and sneezes # ￼Flower poem by William Shakespeare # Isaiah the Bird plants a flower # Ball Party # A boy says Apple # Bard paints an apple # Apple poem by Galway Kinnell # Taggly, Build A Butterfly, and Shape Sorter (Music: Rondo in C, Beethoven) # A boy says cat # Cat poem by William Butler Years # Worm in Apple # A boy says Grass # Grass Poem by Tennessee Williams (Kid: Emily Kennedy) (Music: Fur Elise, Beethoven) # ￼Lizzy the Tiger and Reba the Duck play in the grass # A boy says Frog # Bard plays with a frog in a box # Frog poem by Ray A Young Bear # Alphabet Cart # The ABC song (reprise) # ￼A boy says Leaf # Bard bounces in leaves # Leaf poem by Robert Frost # Blurz, Kaliedoscope, Gearation, and Clown Rings (Music: Allegro for a Flute Clock, Beethoven) # ￼A boy says￼ Snow # Bard￼ gets hit by snowballs # Snow poem by Steve Crow # Jane the Monkey finds December Snow # A boy says Tree # ￼Bard stands under a tree # Tree poem by Adriana￼ Strong￼￼ # Animal Parade (Music: Military March no 1) # ￼A boy says cow # Bard spells cow on a gate # Cow poem by Sam Walter Foss # A boy says butterfly # Bard￼ imitates a butterfly # Butterfly poem￼ by William Wordsworth # ￼Cows eat grass # Toy Train and Teddy Copter section (Music: Turkish March op 113 from the Ruin of the Athens, Beethoven) # A boy says Moon # Bard goes to bed, kisses a teddy bear, and falls asleep # Moon poem by Langston Hughes # ￼Credits Kids # Dakota and Dylan Snyder # Gabrielle Margas # Aspen and Sierra Clark # Madeline Pluto Puppets # Bard the Dragon # Isaiah the Bird # Betsy the Cow (cloned) # Scarlett the Purple Cow # Jane the Monkey # Reba the Duck # Lizzy the Tiger Trivia #The second most-released video after Baby Mozart Credits #Written by: Julie Aigner-Clark II #Directed by: Julie Aigner-Clark II #Poems by: Ogden Nash, Rowena Bennett, William Shakespeare, Galway Kinnell, William Bulter Yeats, Tennessee Williams, Ray A Young Bear, Robert Frost, Steve Crow, Alfred Houseman, Sam Walter Foss, William Wordsworth, and Langston Hughes #Video: Bill Clark and Mark Burr #Video graphics: Dave Magoun #Sound design: Bill Weisbach #Players: Bill Weisbach, Tim Nazzolia, and Laura Koepke #Music by: Ludwig Van Beethoven #Puppeteer: Markie Scholz #Special Thanks to: Steve Crow, Random House, Holy Cow Press, Simon and Schuster, the Gale Group, Houghton Mifflin, Henry Holt, Follett Publishing Company, and Georgetown Loop Railroad Gallery Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:Baby Einstein Category:Baby Einstein Culture Category:Movies